


Tea and Hot Chocolate

by Mr_Waterworks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gay, gay cuddles and romcoms, lowkey Christmasy, oh so very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Waterworks/pseuds/Mr_Waterworks
Summary: Merry Christmas Kami! I wrote this especially for you, per your request. I love you so much and I hope you like this little drabble.





	Tea and Hot Chocolate

The big window of the house, overlooking the garden and beyond that, the city, was spattered with droplets of rain. The sound was soft and calming, the droplets on the glass and the damp coolness drifting past the glass and into the room, meeting at a boundary between it and the warmth from the fireplace. Rose Lalonde sat quietly in an armchair right in the middle of the warm and cold chasm, knitting with yarn in a deep shade of violet. A black blanket that she had knitted a few months prior was wrapped snugly around her legs and a cat that matched it perfectly in color sat in her lap, purring contentedly. 

Rose stopped for a moment to reach down and give her little loafing Cthylla a few loving head pats before returning to knitting. The house was warm and quiet around her, the silence undisturbed even when her wife crept out into the kitchen a few feet away. Rose looked up from her knitting for a moment to smile at the subtle entrance; Kanaya was filling their kettle with water from the sink and grabbing a few tea bags from a cabinet. 

“I hope you got your coffee already because you know I don’t know how to make it.” Kanaya said.

Rose laughed quietly, “I had my coffee a while ago, love, thank you.”

She went back to her knitting, picking up and setting down the beginnings of her newest scarf to see her progress. Cthylla trilled and hopped off the blanket to saunter away, Rose smirked and shook her head as she looked back down to her work. He didn’t get very far- Rose smiled again as she heard the soft cooing of “Oh hello, little purrbeast-” from the kitchen followed by a soft growl of protest from the cat. 

Kanaya strode over, a pale grey face in black ensemble (complete with the cat) with a mug of steaming tea in her other hand. 

“What flavor is it today?” Rose asked, not looking up from her knitting. 

Kanaya blew across the surface of the mug, steam billowing gently away from her. 

“Jasmine green tea.” She replied, setting Cthylla down and perching herself on the arm of Rose’s chair. “My new favorite.”

Rose hummed, nodding. Kanaya’s lips twisted into a frown. She looked down at Rose’s knitting, picking up the end of the scarf to feel the yarn. 

“You always immerse yourself so deeply into whatever you happen to be working on.” Kanaya noted out loud. “With this amount of focus, I’d have guessed you were writing another novel.” 

Rose chuckled. “Every craft deserves the same amount of attention you know.” 

Kanaya sighed and Rose giggled again in response, sensing her impatience. She refused to look up, a silent challenge that Kanaya snatched immediately. 

“You know, Karkat lent me a few human romcoms.” She pondered. “Well Dave bought them for him first, but he insisted that I watch a few so he could tell me about them in great detail while I nod and pretend to care.”

“Mm.” Rose replied. “Did he say that?”

“Yes, but he’s incorrect, I nod and pretend to care about the  _ subject matter _ while only doing so in the first place because I care deeply about _ him _ and his interests and would rather let him ramble on.” 

“That sure sounds like the two of you alright.”

Kanaya laughed, genuinely this time, wrapping an arm around Rose and leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek. 

“A majority of them are mostly male and female romances, without much quadrangles or vacillation (or so I was told), but I think Dave was able to find a few female centered films with us in mind.” She continued, sipping her tea.

“That’s sweet of him.” Rose mumbled. “Wonder what he found.” 

“Did you watch human romcoms as a wriggler?”

“My lusus made me watch  _ Bridget Jones’ Diary _ with her once, but I had more of an affinity for reading as a child than anything else.” Rose recalled. “Besides, I don’t remember much of it.” 

Kanaya nodded, running fingers through Rose’s white blonde hair, eyeing her knitting and peppering kisses wherever she could reach.

“There was a  _ Jenny’s Wedding _ in the bag that looked mildly enjoyable.” Kanaya suggested before promptly nibbling Rose’s neck. Rose smiled, gently swatting her away before turning to return a kiss to Kanaya’s nose. 

“Perhaps my knitting could use a break.” Rose finally said, quietly smiling. Kanaya beamed triumphantly and kissed her again before hopping off the chair.

“I’ll go find the DVD.” Kanaya called over her shoulder, striding away down the hallway with her tea. She left so quickly that Cthylla was disturbed from his napping place, hissing as he had to move out of the way. 

Rose giggled, getting up out of her chair, leaving her knitting, and going to the kitchen. She got milk out of the refrigerator and put a mug of it in the microwave as she rummaged in the cabinet for chocolate sauce.

Kanaya came back with  _ Jenny’s Wedding _ in one of her hands, setting her tea down on the counter, she crept up behind Rose and wrapped her arms around her waist. Rose turned her head to kiss her as she mixed the chocolate sauce into the hot milk.

“I have it.” Kanaya announced.

“Wonderful.” Rose replied. “Do we still have whipped cream?”

Kanaya nodded and opened the refrigerator to hand Rose the can of whipped cream. Rose took it and handed Kanaya’s tea back to her in turn. Kanaya took it and went off to fumble with the DVD player (she never really understood it; she grew up with the Alternian equivalent of VHS tapes). 

Rose met her wife in their living room, a sofa, a television, and a coffee table. Knit blankets and decorative pillows covered virtually every surface and the fireplace burned warm near them. Kanaya had wrapped herself in her favorite blankets of rich greens and reds, sipping her tea and contentedly watching the old commercials that always came before human movies. She had once told Rose that on her planet, films were always preceded with Imperial propaganda messages. 

“I’m half expecting the Empress to show up on the screen.” Kanaya muttered at one of the advertisements. Rose laughed upon hearing her and snuggled in next to her with her hot chocolate in her hand, stealing kisses as she squished in with Kanaya.

“Thanks for distracting me, you fanged temptress.” Rose hummed happily. 

“I needed a break.”

Kanaya kissed Rose, giggling, as Cthylla hopped up onto the blankets to join them. 

“You’d be a sad overworking lump without me, Rose.” She said, scooping up their cat to share between them as he flicked his tail in slight irritation.

They sat and cuddled; tea, hot chocolate, Cthylla, and  _ Jenny’s Wedding _ . The rain gently fell behind them, pattering against the cold window of a warm house, where two wives sat together, content. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
